Under The Destany Knot
by Crimson Painted Memories
Summary: a blizzard night in the sinnoh reigon, pikachus alone in his den, all that changes with a simple knock on the door. sorry its late, it be for the holidays Pikachu x Eevee ONESHOT rated t for minor injurys, and since im new: saftey but has no swears in it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, im just characterizing a few…**

**So anway, first oneshot here on , hope you guys like it, if you do I'll submit some chaps from my story, and if the go well I'll continue. So reviews are most acsepted, flames aswell if you put some advise on how to do better next time aswell :.**

**____________________________**

_It was a silent and snowing night in the sinnoh region, all the baby pokemon asleep with joy in there minds, of the day was there parents and they would do nothing but play._

The parents themselves also are waiting for that day, where there was no worry about a trainer taking their little baby away.

Most pokemon and human alike where asleep warm in their beds inside there good warm house,

Nothing was stirring. Except out of irony one electric mouse.

"Merry Christmas to me!" I yelled in a sarcastic tone like that made me feel better in the least…

It was Christmas Eve and my winter break had the worst start…yes im a pokemon and we have winter break…

Well to be frank, it was more like the two weeks trainers took a break and let us be for the holidays.

I was walking around in my tree-house-burrow whatever it was roomy and warm.

Back on topic, well you see my friend eevee started going out with this growlith (not that it matters…) but everyone except her knows that he's using her as a pawn to make vulpix jealous.

And arceus I sound like a gossiper don't I?

"Man its cold…" –I said as I was shivering- "and apparently talking to myself"

And then there was a knock on the door

"Thank Arceus I don't have a snorkel" I said kinda jokingly, eevee woulda laughed at that…

"AGH!" why can't I stop talking/thinking about her?! So what if she did not come here on the first day of winter break to help me decorate. You see

I have the decorating preplanning skills of a tree stump. All I do is hang up a single destiny knot and call it a day.

With all describing done and said I finally got the door. I didn't notice but a snowstorm had started outside, I saw who it was and my mouth 'dropped to the floor'

Let me tell you, I expected growlith rubbing it in my face about him dating eevee and not me, I expected a trainer with a pokeball ready to catch me, I expected a letter from my uncle, heck I even expected the god/goddess (no one really knows) of all pokemon arceus to be there more then who it actually was….

It was her, Eevee. At my door step. Shivering.

"Eevee? What happened?" I could barley recognize her, something was different…

"I-I-I-It d-d-doesn't matter right n-n-n-n-now"- she said imbetween chattering teeth – "c-c-c-can I c-c-c-c-come in a–a-and w-w-w-w-w-w-warm up?"

She had her forelegs wrapped around her self to attempt to warm up.

"You don't have to ask twice! C'mon in!" I said franticly.

She came in without hesitation, slammed the door behind her (which thankfully stayed in one piece) and immediately tightened herself into a ball whimpering.

And I could see why, she was covered in cuts and bruises, had a black eye, and was obviously running from something.

I noticed what was different; her favorite neckerchief witch she wouldn't be caught dead without was gone. Biggest shocker ever.

It was a good long silence until she warmed up and uncurled herself. Then proceeded to just jump on to the pile of grass and leaves that I called a couch (literally) and started to cry a little, while doctoring her wounds.

I mustered up enough courage, which I don't know why I needed were friends, and sat down next to her

"What's wrong?" I asked

Imbeetween sniffles and gulps she muttered; "you wouldn't believe me…no one would…"

"I don't care if you said saw dialga doing the Macarena, I would still believe you." My face for some reason flushed when I sad that, though it's hard to tell due to my red cheeks

She started talking very quietly "w-well you see" -she paused as a tear went down her muzzle, it went over one of her cuts and she shivered from pain- "growlith came over to my den, he brought flowers…then we took a walk through the Forrest…"

And I was like a nerd to a book [~quote Z900] and kinda trying to piece together what happened

"a-a-and then he popped the question….'will you marry me?'…I turned him down because we didn't know each other very well yet…and I wanted to make sure I knew him well enough"

More tears started streaming down her face and I was getting madder by the second sparks were coming off my cheeks

"He got mad very mad, he started beating me up……when I tried to run he grabbed my neckerchief, but I slipped out of it and ran…then the blizzard started, I heard him coming so I buried myself in snow…"

By now her voice was shaky and her eyes were pouring out tears

"I-I heard him say 'come out you mangy flea-bitten little traitor! If I can't have you NOBODY CAN!' he threatened to kill me if he found me!" after that she broke out into a full out crying

"Arc' darned growlith…" I muttered and then I stroked some tears away from her eyes her face flushed sorta I guess

"Eevee, don't worry, its Christmas eve. I'll make sure that you have a silent, growlith-free night." I said in the most calming, not raged voice I could muster

she simply looked up and smiled like she had a plan going on…eventually, I didn't bother to look I learned not to, ever since the 4th of July

(Eh it was hilarious to see that chikarita try to put her put her burning leaf out while yelling things that shall not be repeated at eevee and me).

But right after she just leaned over and gave me the biggest ursa hug I've ever had and then I turned bright red.

'Wait, she's going from scared to sad, and now she's happy…mood swings? Eh, she was out in the cold so maybe she's just trying to warm up' I thought,

Not that I didn't like her hugging me, it's that I've never seen her go through mood swings before

"Thank you…for listening pika…" she broke the hug my face still as red as a tamoto berry, but yea, that's what she always called me 'pika' ever since I evolved from a pichu,

And she's the only one who can get away with that without me introducing my favorite move to his/her nose, thunder punch.

"So anyway I could mesh together another bed, that snow storm a'int calming itself down anytime soon" I offered

"Uh yea sure, I guess I could stay the night…" she was obviously still traumatized by what growled had said and done, so I had to try and make her happy as I could

What? You think I was gonna let my friend who was threatened walk all the way to her den alone in this weather because it felt awkward in the same den? Some friend that would make me…

Sides, she let me stay over ounce when I got into a bit of trouble with some hippopotas and sandshrews. It was only fair that I gave her the same option

"Uh yea sure that'd great,"-the following I heard her mutter very quietly, but I still heard it- "seeing as that growlith knows where I live…"

I got up, and walked over to some leaves I gathered up, I started to get some out but…'THUMP!' then got somehow buried in said stack of leaves…I'll never know how…

"Ow!" that pile was big and it crushed me, and it knocked the wind out of me, so I fainted.

"Omigosh!" was the remark of the eevee as she rushed towards the pile of leaves, with her friend crushed right under it.

"I gotta move fast!" she quickly started digging through the leaves, in turn spreading the leaves all over the place, even her injuries, she had to resist flinching pain and keep looking for her friend…

And luckily for the little fox she eventually found him, unluckily his breathing rate was stopped

"Please be alive…please arceus above don't let him die..." she prayed and then proceeded put her ear to his upper torso to check his heart pulse, witch was still going.

"Oh I am glad he's unconscious, because he might take this the wrong way…" she opened his mouth by tilting his head back inhaled and breathed her own breath into his mouth, in and out, in and out.

Then stopped and stepped away from him hoping that CPR worked…

I coulda sworn I was dead, but a flash of light came and I opened my eyes, and I saw her, Eevee

"Eevee?" that's all I could say I was on my back and out of breath…

"Yea, it's me…" she said and she helped me to my feet, but we both noticed we where still holding each others paw

We quickly let go and turned away from each other "sorry!" said at the same time and my face felt like I dipped it in very, very, hot water …

We turned around to face each other again…and she just seemed like the most beautiful pokemon I've ever met, I didn't care about her black eye, or her cuts, they would heal in time.

"So yea…sorry about the leaf dilemma" she changed the subject by referring to all the leaves scattered around everywhere

"Nah it's alright, I'll clean it up tomorrow." -I said in a casual tone- "but I am sorry about not being there to kick growlith's butt for ruining your holidays" her eyes looked up with 'don't remind me' look on her face…

Then all of a sudden right when here eye's gaze met the ceiling, she looked like someone used a fire stone on her.

"What's wrong?" I said expecting like a spinerack

"Well….look up" eevee said while wavering her paw from side to side on the ground

I did as I was told and my face flushed up…

Remember how I said I hang up one destiny knot and called it a day? Well the day was calling me, for there it was, the two of us…under it….admittedly my one true dream

"w-well we both know the rules of the destiny knot" she said as her face flushed

"Uhm…yea we do" for you newbie's who don't know what they are its this, if two pokemon find themselves and if they both blush even in the slightest … they have to kiss

And we were both red so… we got closer to each other, closed our eyes, and leaned forward. My face was boiling hot

Then it felt like time stopped when it finally happened,

Our lips connected…

I don't know how long it lasted, but I wish it lasted forever, but we broke apart redder then fire

"w-wow…." That's all she could say…and it was a long…awkward pause until I couldn't take it anymore

"eevee, I love you!" there, I said it, the secret I hid when we were first friends, the secret I held so close, my best friend, the secret between my closest friend but yet so far away…

And now my face was even redder…

"Pika…I never knew…but" she said with a pause

And my ears drooped ready for rejection

"I bet you didn't know I feel the same way…" she said with a smile so warm that could melt an iceberg, and my ears shot up as she continues on to hug me and I hugged back of course…

"Ya know, im kind of glad growlith beat me up now…" she said, and I was confused

"Why?" I said out of my natural pikachu curiosity.

"Then I wouldn't have been able to spend my holiday with you…" she said very solemnly

"im glad that you desided to be my friend back when we were little" I said we were and we were tired, so we both fell asleep right next to each other….

_And this concludes our little story, and they learned the holidays weren't just a time where humans didn't hunt them down._

It is a time where we all come together, and keep one another from obtaining a frown

Amd for these two I predict by next year we'll be hearing the scurrying of little paws.

So happy holidays, no matter what you celebrate, all involve one thing, the bringing together of people.

Whether it be family ad friends celebrating together, or bringing together one another.

We all gather, no one should be alone in the holiday season,

The End…


End file.
